Terreptils
Portrayed by: * - Biology Terreptils were a space-faring reptilian species, well-known for possessing a great love for art and beauty, matched only by their great love of war. The were from the planet Terileptus. Appearence Terreptils were reptilian humanoids with scaly green skin, flat faces and wide mouths. They required soliton gas to breathe. Personality The Terreptils placed great value on beauty, using aesthetically pleasing designs even in weaponry. Even the Terreptilan language reflected the artistic and scientific sophistication of this species; to the untrained eye Terreptilan script looked very much like mathematical formulae. As a part of this highly refined culture the Terreptils esteemed certain vocations, such as that of mime and circus clown, very highly. They considered war an honourable activity and that it stood side by side with art and beauty. Terreptils were allied with the inhabitants of the planet Hakol in the Rifta system, for whom they mine tinclavic, a key source of which is found on the planet Raaga. Condemned criminals were conscripted to mine this mineral, overseen by android guards and wearing control bracelets. Severe facial scarring was a common feature of these conscripts, possibly due to the toxic nature of raw tinclavic ore. Abilities Terreptils possessed a highly sophisticated technology. Dependent on soliton gas, they perfected atmospheric processors which could synthesize and release needed amounts of the gas into the immediate area, allowing them to function in alien atmospheres lacking this vital component. They were familiar with the fairly common use of Vintaric crystals as a means of artificial lighting, and the use of holographic energy barriers. Terreptilan technology made heavy use of polygrite and highly charged power packs. They did not appear to have technology for time travel, but were certainly familiar with the concept. Terreptils were especially noted for their use of androids, as guards, soldiers, and servitors. Weakness Seperation from soliton gas would be fatal to a Terreptil. History In 102 A.D., the Terreptils were among the races who joined the Alliance. As the Alliance was made up of a number of time-active spieces, it is unknown what the Terreptils' chronological status truely was. They came to Stonehenge and helped imprison the Sixth Doctor in the Pandorium in order to save the universe from the Cracks, as the Alliance had concluded that the cracks would be caused by the destruction of his IDRIS. When the plan failed due to Daphne Downs, the Terreptils was turned to dust and removed from the universe along with the rest of creation beyond the area of the Earth and its moon. They were returned when the Doctor managed to "reset" the universe with the Pandorium. The Terreptils most likley returned to their proper place afterwards. In 1666, the Fifth Doctor found a small group of escaped Terreptil criminals who escaped from the penal colony on Shada, who had somehow managed to override their control bracelets, reprogram an android guard to help them, and steal a ship. The ship was caught in an asteroid storm crossing through Earth's planetary system. The ships' escape pod crashed outside a small village near Heathrow. An outbreak of plague was already raging in London, and the Terreptils began to genetically augment the plague bacteria, plotting to eradicate humanity and seize control of the planet. Their plot failed when the Doctor and his companions fought them in a bakery on London's Pudding Lane and a torch dropped during the scuffle, together with an overloaded Terreptil hand weapon, resulted in the Great Fire of London, which destroyed the Terreptils and their augmented plague bacteria. Alternate Timeline(s) . Appearences Time and Space: Series 2 *"Invasion of the Plagued Men" Time and Space: Series 3 *"A Trial During Christmas" (flashback) Time and Space: Series 6 *"The Pandorium Opens" *"Saving the Universe" (Briefly spotted during the Doctor's Timeline Rewind) Trivia *. Category:Enemies of the Fifth Doctor Category:The Alliance Category:Enemies of the Sixth Doctor